


Woojin's Little Lamb

by pretty_ish



Series: Woojin's Little Lamb [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby boy Han Jisung, Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Little Space, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, boys in crop tops, pillow humping, sub space, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Jisung had been frustrated lately. Really frustrated and not in the mentally stressed kind of way. See, he had noticed something recently that really had him frustrated. What was it? Only that Woojin's thighs were, to say the least... very nice.





	Woojin's Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Um....I wrote this in one day because Tony asked Kate about her pleated skirt in NCIS and I was i n s p i r e d

Here's the headband I keep going on about:

[Headband](https://spreepicky.com/products/cutie-sheep-horns-headband-sp153045)

 

     Jisung had been frustrated lately. Really frustrated and not in the mentally stressed kind of way. See, he had noticed something recently that really had him frustrated. What was it? Only that Woojin's thighs were, to say the least... very nice. This newly acquired information had Jisung stumbling in dance practice, tripping when Woojin walked by, and distracting Jisung while he worked. It made him frustrated. It seemed Woojin had noticed too. The older began wearing tighter jeans and walking around the dorm in only his boxers, showing his nice legs.

     It practically had Jisung up at night, thinking about him, trying his best to stay quiet so Hyunjin and Seungmin couldn't hear him touching himself to the thought of Woojin's legs. The others began to notice his distress, suggesting that he have some alone time to think. So they left him alone to his own devices, telling him they'd be getting dinner and seeing a movie. This gave Jisung about two hours to get whatever it was he needed done.

     So as soon as they left him alone, he rushed to the room, looking in the closet for a box he kept locked and hidden from the others. He unlocked it and grabbed a few of the contents inside. A baby blue long sleeved crop top, a white pleated skirt, white thigh high socks, and a headband with little sheep ears and horns. He quickly dressed himself and sat in front of the mirror, legs underneath him, admiring himself. But one thing was missing. That's right! How could he forget? A baby sheep can't be a baby sheep without the cotton tail!

     All sheep's have little cotton tails. He rummaged around in the box, finding his plug with a cotton tail attached. He looked for the lube, applying some to his fingers and leaned forward, watching himself in the mirror as he lifted the skirt and slipped a finger into his entrance. Jisung let out a small moan at the feeling, putting in a second finger once he felt comfortable with the first. He watched his reactions as he fingered himself, spreading his fingers apart and pumping them quickly in and out. When he felt loose enough, he applied enough lube on his plug before slowly inserting it.

     He clenched around the toy a few times, getting used to it as he let out little gasps. He gathered his remaining strength and stood up wobbly, turning around to see the cotton tail poking through the skirt. He smiled in satisfaction and walked towards his bed, grabbing a pillow. He straddled the pillow, letting out a small sigh as he moved his hips back and forth slowly. He pressed down further, moaning quietly as he began humping the pillow at a slow but steady pace. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered off to Woojin. He imagined the pillow as Woojin's thighs, increasing his pace. He squeezed the pillow tightly between his fists, thinking of Woojin grabbing his hips and watching him ride his thigh. He wanted Woojin to call him a good boy while he rubbed himself off, crying for Woojin.

     "Ah, hyung..." Jisung gasped, moving faster. He let out choked breaths and high pitched gasps as he felt himself come closer to release. He clenched around the toy and sped up, gasping and moaning Woojin's name only shutting up when he heard a door open.

     Jisung covered his mouth and shut his legs tightly, freezing out of fear. What if someone had heard? What if someone had seen? Jisung, fucking his pillow in a sheep get up while screaming his hyung's name. How pathetic. His eyes filled with tears at the possibility of someone finding out, but it also turned him on more, his cheeks heating up as he thought of the humiliation. He began rutting his hips again, slowly and quietly, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. He shut his eyes tightly as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Quickly, he hid his face in his covers, sticking his head down and his ass up. A hand knocked on the door and Jisung hoped for them to go away if he didn't answer. So he didn't. But they didn't either.

     "Hey, Jisungie, are you okay?" It was Woojin's voice through the door. His voice sent a shiver down Jisung's spine. "I thought I'd check on you, you didn't seem well."

     _If I stay quiet, maybe he'll think I'm sleeping._ Jisung thought. However, he was wrong. Dead wrong. He tensed up, holding his breath as his heart raced faster when he heard the sound of the door handle moving. With it, the door opened and a gasp erupted from Woojin's mouth.

     Tears fell from Jisung's eyes and he kept his head hidden. Woojin muttered a quick apology as he began to leave the room, but Jisung sat up.

     "W-wait, hyung, I'm sorry!" Jisung said, a few fresh tears slipping down his cheeks. Woojin looked confused.

     "W-why?" He asked, his hand still on the door handle. Jisung blinked away his tears and averted his eyes.

     "F-for being d-dirty and thinking about y-you..." Jisung said. Woojin let go of the door handle, stepping closer to Jisung. He kneeled down in front of Jisung, taking his face in his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

     "You were thinking of me, baby?" Woojin asked. Jisung nodded.

     "I'm sorry..." He apologized as more tears fell. Woojin kissed the boys forehead and rubbed his back softly.

     "Hey, don't cry, baby boy." Woojin whispered calmly. Jisung gasped and his cheeks flared at the pet name. "You like that? Being called baby boy?" Jisung nodded. Woojin noticed the headband and hummed, petting Jisung's hair. "What if I called you my little lamb, huh? Hyungie's little lamb?"

     "Please." Jisung said quietly, hugging tightly onto the man. "I wanna be hyungie's little lamb." He told Woojin.

     "Don't worry, you can be hyungie's little lamb." Woojin said. Jisung nodded and Woojin smirked, moving back to look at the younger in his cute little outfit. "You wanted hyungie to see you in this, didn't you?" Jisung hesitantly nodded.

     "I-I wanna look pretty for hyungie." He said. Woojin smiled.

     "Stand up, sweetie." Woojin ordered. Jisung did so, standing up and Woojin spun his finger, motioning for Jisung to spin as well. "Give hyungie a twirl." He told him. So Jisung did, slowly to show Woojin his whole outfit. "So pretty." Woojin said.

     "Thank you, hyungie." Jisung said. Woojin reached forward, grabbing Jisung by the small of his back and pulling him closer. His erection rubbed against the skirt, causing him to let out a tiny squeak. Woojin smirked and moved his lips closer. He attached their lips in a gentle kiss, almost like he was trying to comfort Jisung with his mouth.

     If that was the intention, it was working because Jisung's body went limp and he had to grab onto Woojin's shirt for support. Woojin chuckled against his lips, grabbing a handful of Jisung's ass with one hand. Jisung moaned into Woojin's mouth, giving the man full access. Woojin took his chance to explore, doing things Jisung thought was never humanly possible. How could a kiss be so good? All of his other kisses were gross, but this one had him melting and moaning and wanting more of the man in front of him. Jisung pulled away, gasping in air.

     "Hyungie, I need you, please." He begged in a whiney voice.

     "What do you want, little lamb?" Woojin asked. Jisung looked up with innocent eyes.

     "I... I want to ride hyungie's thigh... please, please, hyungie." He said quietly. Woojin looked a bit surprised.

     "Is that right?" He hummed. Jisung nodded eagerly. "Anything for my little lamb." Woojin said. Jisung felt his stomach flip as Woojin sat down on the edge of his bed, patting his leg. "Come on, baby." He cooed. Jisung nodded and made his way over  straddling Woojin's right thigh. He held onto Woojin's hands as he moved his hips back and forth, the same he did earlier. He let out a small whine, his head falling forwards onto Woojin's shoulder. Woojin cooed at the boy and patted his back with one hand.

     "Come on, sweetie." He said quietly. He pushed Jisung's hips down, causing more friction. Jisung just gasped and moaned.

     "Ah, hyungie!" He moaned out. Woojin smiled, kissing the latter's tear stained cheek. He patted Jisung's back and whispered into his ear.

     "Come on, sweetheart. I wanna see you come from hyungie's thigh." Woojin whispered. Jisung nodded, rutting faster.

     "Hyungie, I need you inside me..." Jisung said quietly. Woojin shook his head.

     "Little lamb, if you can come from my thigh, then I'll let you ride me, how about that?" Woojin asked. Jisung nodded rapidly, speeding up and hugging Woojin close. He moved faster and harder, rolling his hips with desperation. "Come on, come for hyungie." Woojin said softly. Jisung rutted up a few more times before he let out a loud moan, releasing all over Woojin's black jeans. He felt a bit sad that his riding Woojin's thigh had lasted for such a short time. When he noticed his mess, he gasped.

     "Oh no, I'm sorry, hyungie, I didn't mean to make a mess!" Jisung whined, his eyes widening.

     "Lick it up." Woojin said, his voice suddenly cold. Jisung tilted his head. "You heard me, sweetie, lick it up." Jisung's breath hitched and he nodded, leaning down to lap up the come from Woojin's jeans. He looked up at Woojin as he did so, eyes soft and innocent. When he was done, Woojin patted his head softly. "What a good boy." He praised. "You did exactly what hyungie wanted." Jisung just nodded, leaning into Woojin's touch. "Should hyungie treat you now?"

     "Please, hyungie." Jisung said, leaning forwards in anticipation. "Please, inside!" He begged.

     "Be patient, honey." The variety of petnames had Jisung on his toes, waiting for more than just the name calling. Woojin's hand slid down onto Jisung's bottom and he played with the toy poking out of the latter, wiggling it around a bit.

     "Oh, hyungie... mmm..." Jisung tried to form a sentence, letting out little moans instead of words.

     "Lay down, baby boy, let hyungie open you up." Jisung nodded and layed on his stomach, his ass up and his face down. Woojin caressed Jisung's soft ass, squeezing a bit and making Jisung gasp. Woojin began to undress himself. He grabbed the lube bottle from off of the floor and lathered his fingers in it before adding one next to the plug.

     "Wah, so good!" Jisung said, his voice muffled by the mattress.

     "Does my little lamb like hyungie's fingers?" Woojin asked. Jisung nodded and moved his ass around.

     "More." He said. Woojin landed his hand on Jisung's ass cheek, causing him to squeal and twitch.

     "What do good little lambs say?" He asked.

     "P-please, hyungie. More, please." Jisung rephrased. Woojin kissed the red mark he had left on Jisung's ass.

     "Good boy." He praised. He began to slowly pull the plug out of Jisung, but Jisung whined and reached behind him, stopping him.

     "N-no, hyungie! Baby boy won't be hyungie's little lamb anymore if his tail is gone!" Jisung said. Woojin nodded and pushed the plug back in.

     "Do you think you can fit me in there too, Jisungie?" Woojin asked. Jisung sat up on his legs and nodded. He pushed Woojin back and straddled him, slowly lowering himself down.

     "I-it hurts..." He winced.

     "Don't hurt yourself, sweetie." Woojin said. "If you can't do it, then you don't need to." Jisung shook his head.

     "N-no I want to, hyungie! It just hurts a bit, but I can get over it!" He protested.

     "Baby-"

     "Hyungie! Please, I want to! I can do it!" Jisung huffed. Woojin sighed and wiped a tear off of Jisung's cheek.

     "Fine, but I don't want my little lamb to get hurt so be careful." Woojin told him. Jisung nodded and moved down on Woojin's length. It burned, but Jisung was so eager to get something bigger inside of him that he ignored the burn and just sat down on the older boy's cock. He let out a pained gasp and grabbed Woojin's shoulders.

     "H-hyungie..." He whined. Woojin pulled him forward and hugged the smaller boy, shushing him and rubbing his back. He twitched around Woojin, hit with a strange feeling of pleasure and pain. He almost couldn't differentiate between the two, moaning as Woojin traced circles on his back. Slowly, Jisung backed up and began to move, wincing as he slowly bounced up and down on Woojin's cock. He let out a small sigh when Woojin grabbed his hips and pushed him down.

     "Woojinnie hyung, it's so good!" He moaned out. Woojin smirked, fucking up into Jisung until Jisung started to move on his own again at a faster pace.

     "There you go, love." Woojin whispered, moving his hands under the pleated skirt to caress Jisung's thighs. Jisung shivered at the praise, clenching around Woojin, who winced. "Fuck, baby boy, you're so tight." Woojin hissed, shutting his eyes. Jisung's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red and he gasped at Woojin's words. Jisung stopped bouncing and just rolled his hips, humming at the feeling. Woojin bit his lip, letting out a groan at the feeling. He bucked up into Jisung, startling the boy as he fucked him at a quick pace and a good angle. Jisung bounced up and down, moaning and babbling on about how good it was until Woojin hit his prostate, causing him to flinch away in surprise, pulling Woojin out of him and squealing.

     "No, no, no, no, no, t-too good." Jisung said softly. Woojin just ignored him and pulled him back down, grabbing the boys cock in his hand, pumping him at the pace of his thrusts. Jisung covered his mouth, not knowing what to do with his hands. He balled them into fists and let them sit at his sides as he bounced up and down. Woojin kept hitting the same spot over and over again, causing Jisung to begin crying. It felt so good and he didn't know what to do. Tears fell from his eyes and he choked on the air, gasping and moaning.

     "Ah, hyungie... s-so good, you're so good! Hyungie's cock is so good!" He babbled, his hair and the fake ears bouncing up and down with his movements. Woojin continued to play with the boys cock, making him shiver and clench around Woojin. Jisung stopped moving as Woojin's hand slid over the tip of his cock.

     "Are you close, little lamb?" Woojin asked. Jisung nodded silently and began to move again, having a bit of trouble. Woojin, fed up, fucked up into him harder, pulling his hips down and fucking him hard.

     "H-hyungie, I can't take it! This is too much!" He screamed as he came onto Woojin's chest. "Come, hyungie, inside, I want it inside me..." Jisung said. Even though he had just came, he continued to move, knowing it would push Woojin to the edge. He let out screams and squeals and loud moans from overstimulation. "Please! Please come, hyung!" He begged. After a few more bucks of his hips, Woojin came inside, letting himself out inside of Jisung. Jisung fell forward onto Woojin's chest, panting and huffing, out of breath.

     "H-hyungie... was so good... thank you..." He panted. Woojin smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling the plug out before pulling out as well.

     "Ok, little lamb, let's get you cleaned up." Woojin said. He helped Jisung up and brought him to the bathroom. "Do you want a bath, darling?" Woojin asked sweetly. Jisung tiredly nodded. Woojin sat him down on the side of the tub while he drew him a bath.

     "Thank you, hyungie..." Jisung said quietly in a tired voice. Woojin began undressing Jisung, pulling off his thigh highs. Jisung lifted his legs, holding Woojin's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. He stood up to let Woojin pull his skirt down and sat back down with his arms up so Woojin could help him with his shirt. He left the headband on, not knowing whether Jisung wanted to keep it on or not. When Woojin was done, Jisung leaned forward, collapsing into Woojin's big arms. He sighed at the warm feeling, whining a bit when Woojin pulled back.

     "Come on, Sungie, get in." Woojin said. Jisung nodded and stepped into the bath. He sat down and made grabby hands at Woojin.

     "Hyungie, come in." He said. Woojin shook his head.

     "I'll clean up later, right now I have to changed the bed sheets so baby can sleep, right?" Jisung pouted and shook his head, continuing to grasp at Woojin.

     "Please, hyungie." Jisung whined. Woojin sighed and did as Jisung asked, slipping down into the bath. Jisung leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Woojin. Woojin cleaned them both up, but hesitating when he got to the hair. He slowly pulled the headband off and Jisung gasped.

     "I can't be hyungie's little lamb without the ears!" He panicked. Woojin slipped the headband off anyway and kissed the back of Jisung's neck.

     "Hyungie wants Jisung now, okay, baby boy? You can put it back on after." Woojin said. Jisung nodded and closed his eyes, sighing quietly as Woojin massaged his head. By the time they were done, Jisung had fallen into a sleepy state, eyes falling shut every five seconds and his head nodding off. "Don't worry, Jisungie, you can fall asleep. Hyungie will take care of the rest." Woojin said. Jisung nodded and shut his eyes, letting himself drift off. Woojin held him up as he clothed the boy in one of his big sweaters and fuzzy pyjama pants, not forgetting to put the fuzzy headband back on. He layed Jisung down on his bed and cuddled up into the boy, letting himself drift off to sleep as well.

     Jisung woke up with a gasp, looking around. He saw Woojin next to him, feeling a rush of panic move through him as he thought of what happened a few hours ago. Was it a dream? He couldn't tell. Did he really expose his little space to Woojin? He was in a panic, eyes wide and breath heaving.

     "Hyung, hyung!" He shook Woojin awake. Woojin groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Jisung looking surprised and scared, his headband falling off of his head a bit. Woojin reached up and readjusted it for him. Jisung flinched away and touched his head to feel the fuzzy ears.

     "What's wrong, darling?" Woojin asked.

     "W-was that real?" Jisung asked. Woojin sat up and touched Jisung's forehead.

     "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Jisung nodded.

     "So... I really did that?" Jisung asked quietly.

     "Did what?" The older said, a bit confused from just waking up.

     "Wore a crop top and a skirt and called you hyungie?" Jisung asked. Woojin chuckled.

     "You did a lot more than that, Jisung." Woojin told him. Jisung sighed and rubbed his eyes.

     "I... I know, I couldn't tell if it was real." Jisung said. He frowned and looked away, fidgeting with his hands. "Please don't tell anyone else..."

     "No, I'm keeping this and my little lamb to myself." Woojin said. Jisung's cheeks heated up.

     "Well... do you... wanna keep doing this? Is it okay?" He asked with a hushed voice. Woojin nodded and kissed his forehead. A smile crept onto the younger's face and he looked up at Woojin.

     "Of course, I'd love to continue this. But I don't want it to be just sex." Woojin said. Jisung nodded rapidly. "I wanna spoil you and take you out on dates. And I love your little space. I don't want you to hide it from me anymore."

     "What about my clothes?" Jisung asked.

     "I love them. Can we buy you more? I saw some cute outfits online that I think you'd like." Woojin said.

     "Really?" Jisung gasped. The older nodded and Jisung moved forward  attacking Woojin with his lips. He kissed him lightly yet eagerly with some sense of rush. "Thank you, hyung!" He exclaimed, pulling away.

     "So... do you wanna continue to be hyungie's little lamb?" Woojin asked.

     "Yes, yes, please!" He said excitedly. "I love you, hyung." Jisung said, suddenly becoming serious.

     "I love you too, Jisung." Woojin told him. Jisung smiled.

     "I'm so glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
